Tinka Hessenheffer
|} Tinka Hessenheffer (grana przez Caroline Sunshine) - jest główną bohaterką w serialu Taniec rządzi, gdzie tańczy w lokalnym programie tanecznym Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Jest córką Kashlacka i Squitzy oraz bliźniaczka Gunthera. Uczęszcza do Liceum Johna Hughesa. Jest na wymianie studenckiej od pierwszej klasy, a urodziła się w małym kraju górskim w Europie, którego nigdy nazwy nie podano. W 1 sezonie była nawracającym bohaterem, a od drugiego sezonu jest członkiem głównej obsady. W oryginalnym pilocie, była grana przez aktorkę serialu "Nadzdolni" Stefanie Scott. Historia Tinka urodziła się w małym górskim kraju w Europie, którego nazwy nie podano z jej bliźniaczym bratem - Guntherem. Jej matka, Squitza była księżniczką w swoim kraju, aż ich ojciec (Kashlack) pobrał się z nią. Tinka przybyła do Ameryki wraz z rodziną, gdy była jeszcze dzieckiem. Ona i jej brat zostali wpisani na listę studentów kursowych od 1 klasy w szkole podstawowej, gdzie spotkał CeCe Jones i Rocky Blue. Gdy miała 13 lat w 8 klasie brała udział w castingu do lokalnego programu tanecznego Taniec rządzi w Chicago i przeszła stając się jedną z najmłodszych tancerek nastoletnich. Osobowość Tinka jest opisana jako ekstrawagancka, modna, niepowtarzalna, dziwna, teatralna i ambitna tancerka programu Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Jest z niewielkiego górskiego kraju, którego nazwy nigdy nie podano. Okazuje się w odcinku "Show It Up", że ona i jej brat mają zdolności muzyczne jak zagrali dwa popularne utwory z ich kraju. Okazuje się także, że obydwoje mają skarpeto-lalki "Mały Gunther" i "Mała Tinka" w odcinku "Hot Mess It Up". Starali się być mili dla Deuce'a. W odcinku "Vatalihootsit It Up" ona i Gunther zaprosili CeCe i Rocky do domu, aby świętować Dzień Vatalihootsita, święto, w którym można uczcić swoich wrogów. Okazuje się, że ich rodzice są jeszcze bardziej dziwni niż ona i Gunther. Relacje Gunther Hessenheffer (Brat) prawo|250px Gunther i Tinka są bliźniakami dwujajowymi i najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, którzy spędzają dużo czasu ze sobą. Również są partnerami w Taniec rządzi w Chicago. W odcinku "Add It Up" Tinka czuje się samotna i chce pójść na randkę. Gunther oferuje, że może zabrać ją na pierwszą randkę, ale Tinka stwierdza, że ona chce "prawdziwą randkę". Gunther wygląda na zszokowanego i przerażonego, gdy Tinka mówi jeszcze "To nie jest tak, że będziemy się rozwijać i weźmiemy ślub!". Często noszą jaskrawe ubrania dopasowane i pokazał się ich talent muzyczny ("A Goat for Christmas" i "Your Uncle is a Werewolf") podczas konkursu talentów w odcinku "Show It Up". Okazuje się, że dbają o swego kuzyna Klausa w odcinkach "Taneczna aukcja" i "Sąd nastolatków". W odcinku "Taniec rządzi w Japonii" ich bliskość jest oficjalnie ujawniona, kiedy Tinka jest aresztowana i prawie deportowana. (patrz: Gunka) Rocky Blue (Kiedyś: Nieprzyjaciółka, Obecnie: Przyjaciółka) lewo|250px Tinka jest nieprzyjaciółką Rocky, ale czasami też przyjaciółkami. Często Tinka bierze każdą okazję, aby znieważyć Rocky. Były przyjaciółkami w odcinku "Vatalihootsit It Up", kiedy Rocky przyjęła jej zaproszenie do ich domu. Rocky podchodzi do niej i do Gunthera w odcinku "Show It Up" sugerując, czyby mogli dołączyć do ich zespołu, by pokazać Candy Cho w pokazie talentów. W odcinku "Dzień dobry, Chicago" stara się, by czuła się zazdrosna o CeCe i Gunthera, że razem tańczą w porannym show. W odcinku "Tunel rządzi" Rocky i Tinka (wraz z CeCe) wydają się dogadywać poza dziwną zniewagą. W odcinku "Pożar" stają się przyjaciółkami, po tym gdy Gunther wyjechał do starego kraju. (patrz: Ronka) Deuce Martinez (Przyjaciel/Nieprzyjaciel) prawo|250px Deuce i Tinka współgrają ze sobą tylko kilka razy w serialu. Tinka powiedziała Deuce'owi, że mógłby użyć trochę pomocy w sprawie włosów ("Give It Up") i mają rozmowę ze sobą w odcinku "Potrójna randka", gdy stara się jej sprzedać Błyskotkacz X-96 Turbo. W odcinku "Break It Up" Deuce powiedział, że by wolał pocałować Tinkę ze wszystkich dziewczyn obecnych w trakcie wakacji podczas gry "Prawda czy Wyzwanie". Ona przyznaje, że jest oburzona i obrażona, że wybrał ją. Kiedy CeCe powiedziała, że idzie sprawdzić co z Rocky w jeziorze, Tinka powiedziała, "Nie, nie, zostawiaj mnie z ... Deuce'em". W odcinku "Spirit It Up", gdy Dina popchnęła Tinkę i obraziła ją i Deuce zapytał Dinę dlaczego była niemiła dla Tinki i że powinni dać jej spotykać się z nimi. (patrz: Dinka) CeCe Jones (Kiedyś: Nieprzyjaciółka, Obecnie: Przyjaciółka) lewo|250px Tinka jest nieprzyjaciółką CeCe. Razem tańczą w Taniec rządzi w Chicago i chodzą do Liceum Johna Hughesa. Tinka często wraz z Guntherem często dyskutują z Rocky i CeCe. Tinka bierze każdą okazję do obrażania CeCe, takich jako wyśmiewanie ją o jej zamrożeniu w Taniec rządzi w Chicago w odcinku "Start It Up". Mogą być także przyjaźni do siebie, jak widać w odcinku "Kick It Up", gdzie CeCe zaprasza Tinkę do kina. W odcinku "Break It Up" obydwie są dostrzegane gdy razem siedzą obok siebie i gdy mówi Tinka, żeby ją nie zostawiała samą z Deuce'em. Dzielili także przyjazne chwile w odcinku "Taneczna aukcja" i "Sąd nastolatków", kiedy Tinka daje CeCe i Rocky pieniądze za występ na urodzinach kuzyna. W odcinku "Pożar" CeCe i Rocky zaakceptowały przyjaźń Tinki. (patrz: Cinka) Ty Blue (Przyjaciel/Nieprzyjaciel, możliwe zainteresowanie) prawo|250px Tinka i Ty na pierwszej randce byli w odcinku "Add It Up", gdzie opisywał ją jako "wariatkę z ładnymi włosami". Gunther zapłacił Ty'owi 50 dolarów, po to, by poszedł na randkę z Tinką, bo czuła się źle, że nigdy nie była na randce. Tańczyli razem i poznali się bardziej. Pod koniec, Tinka przyznała, że podobała jej się randka, tak jak Ty'owi, ale ich relacja nie będzie działać, ponieważ są różni. Grali razem także w ping-ponga w odcinku "Obóz taneczny", gdzie Ty waha się grać przeciwko niej, bo to dziewczyna. W odcinku "Ty It Up" Ty tańczy z Tinką podczas ponownego przesłuchania w Taniec rządzi w Chicago. Caroline Sunshine, aktorka która gra rolę Tinki, powiedziała na swoim Twitterze, że jej ulubionym odcinkiem jest ten, w którym Ty i ona poszli na randkę. Stwierdzono na Twitterze, że Ty będzie miał randki z jakąś główną bohaterką w sezonie 3 i że najprawdopodobniej będzie to Tinka. (patrz: Tynka) Flynn Jones (Przyjaciel/Nieprzyjaciel) lewo|220px Flynn i Tinka mieli wspólne momenty tylko parę razy. Ona i Gunther opiekują się nim po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Meatball It Up", gdzie Flynn nazywa ją "Cienka". Następnie opiekują się nim w odcinku "Break It Up", gdzie grają w kilka gier, podczas gdy reszta grupy jest w szpitalu razem z Rocky. Tinka zrobiła skarpetową marionetkę "Mały Flynn", a Gunther przestraszył go, gdy wyjął skarpetę marionetkę "Potwór z jeziora" i kiedy Flynn uciekł i śmiała się. W odcinku "Oh Brother It Up" Tinka pomaga Flynnowi piec ciasto na urodziny Jeremy'ego Huntera. (patrz: Flynka) Obecna w odcinkach Sezon 1 * Start It Up * Meatball It Up * Give It Up * Add It Up * Kick It Up * Age It Up * Hook It Up * Show It Up * Heat It Up * Hot Mess It Up * Vatalihootsit It Up * Break It Up * Throw It Up Sezon 2 * Terapie rządzą * Potrójna randka * Taniec rządzi w L.A. * Taneczna aukcja * Obóz taneczny * Dzień dobry, Chicago * Sąd nastolatków * Kto to zrobił? * Tunel rządzi * Protest rządzi * Fałszywa prawda * Rock and Roll rządzi * Piżamowa impreza * Taniec rządzi w Japonii Sezon 3 * Pożar * Do boju! * Rodzeństwo rządzi * Wytrwałość rządzi * Wielkie otwarcie * Ślub rządzi * Wielki powrót * Zamiana * Wojna o miłość * Torebki rządzą * Future It Up * Francja rządzi * My Bitter Sweet 16 It Up * Stres rządzi * Lojalność rządzi * Remember Me Ciekawostki * Tinka i Günther mają dźwięk akcentu podobny do niemieckich akcentów, wskazuje wszystko na to, że ich ojczyzna jest blisko Niemiec. * Ona szyje z dzianiny kozy Guntherowi. * Potrójna randka: Nosi duży głaz w torebce. * Add It Up: Tinka może mieć lub nie ma uczucia do Ty'a. * Obóz taneczny: Wie jak grać w ping-ponga * Ty myślał, że Tinka jest jego cichą wielbicielką. * W oryginalnym pilocie, Tinkę grała Stefanie Scott lecz zrezygnowała z tej roli. * Obóz taneczny: Jest ukazana jako feministka i wierzy w prawa kobiet. * Nosi włosy w koku w większości odcinków. * Jest drugą osobą w Disney Channel, która występowała jako nawracająca rola w pierwszym sezonie, a w drugim sezonie była główną, po Rico ("Hannah Montana"). * Taniec rządzi w Japonii: Ma zieloną kartę, która oznacza, że może zostać w Ameryce tak długo, dopóki nie zostanie aresztowana. Pamiętne cytaty * "Zapraszamy Dyrektorze Rabinoff!" * "Gunther: Jestem Gunther Tinka" A ja jestem Tinka Razem: I jesteśmy Hessenhefferowie. * Moja babcia, odtwarza to cały czas na farmie. ... Trzeba rozluźnić kurczaków zanim odetniemy im głowy." * "Tinka robi się żarty" * Rocky: "Bo mnie wszyscy lubią" Tinka: "Uwierz, nie wszyscy" * Gunther: "Ale G każdego nazywa stary" Tinka: "Od kiedy jestem jak wszyscy" * Gunther: "Jestem Mały Gunther" Tinka: "A ja jestem mała Tinka" Razem: "I jesteśmy Mali Hessenhefferowie" * "Powodzenia! To znaczy, dobrze się bawcie. Nie, to raczej powodzenia." * "Wy dwie wynoście się" * "Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że to sąd kłamczuchów, byśmy zaczęli, od pochwalenia uroczej grzywki CeCe" Galeria Aby przejść do galerii kliknij tutaj Kategoria:Postacie